Secrets
Secrets ''(Original title: Geheimnisse)'' is the 1st episode of the first season of Dark. Synopsis In 2019, a local boy's disappearance stokes fear in the residents of Winden, a small German town with a strange and tragic history. Plot "The distinction between past, present and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion." ''Albert Einstein On June 21, 2019, Michael Kahnwald hangs himself in his painting studio. He leaves behind a letter which reads: "Do not open before November 14th, 2019 at 10:13 pm." Jonas Kahnwald wakes suddenly in bed, and goes downstairs to an empty kitchen; the power is out. His mother, Hannah Kahnwald, is upstairs in bed with Ulrich Nielsen. Jonas meets his therapist, Peter Doppler, and discusses the recent months that he has been away in psychiatric care. Ulrich arrives home to his wife, Katharina Nielsen, and children, Magnus Nielsen, Martha Nielsen and Mikkel Nielsen. Later, while Katharina finds a woman's hair on Ulrich's sweatshirt while she cleans. Ulrich arrives to work at the local police station, where he finds the parents of a missing boy, Erik Obendorf, speaking with Charlotte Doppler (the police chief). Ulrich and Charlotte discuss Erik's disappearance: he has been gone for almost two weeks and the police have no leads. Ulrich believes Erik ran away, but Charlotte points out this could be connected to the disappearance of Ulrich's brother, Mads Nielsen, 33 years ago. Regina Tiedemann receives a call at the local hotel she runs. The bank is demanding loan payments, which she cannot afford because no one has been staying at the hotel since Erik's disappearance. At the Winden nursing home, Helge Doppler has dementia and repeats to himself: "It's going to happen again." Later he wanders into a parents meeting at the high school saying the same thing, only to be lead out by Charlotte, his daughter-in-law. Erik is shown lying in a strange room with bright blue patterned wallpaper. A television is playing 80s music loudly. Ines Kahnwald waits until 10:13 pm to open Michael's letter, though its contents are not revealed. Jonas meets his friend Bartosz Tiedemann, Martha and Magnus in the forest, intending to find Erik's stash of drugs by the local caves. Magnus arrives with Mikkel because he could not be left home alone. Franziska Doppler emerges from the trees holding the bag of Erik's drugs, demanding payment. She and Bartosz bicker, but are interrupted by a loud noise from the caves. They hear someone moving in the woods and their flashlights begin to flicker. Frightened, the teenagers scatter into the woods. Jonas falls and loses track of Mikkel. Mikkel is nowhere to be found, so the police are called to the woods. They search the area the next day, and find a different boy's body. Back in the blue room, Erik is being tied to a chair by a hooded stranger. Appearances '''Main characters' * Jonas Kahnwald * Hannah Kahnwald * Ulrich Nielsen * Katharina Nielsen * Mikkel Nielsen * Magnus Nielsen * Martha Nielsen * Charlotte Doppler * Regina Tiedemann Minor characters * Jana Nielsen * Peter Doppler * Helge Doppler * Franziska Doppler * Michael Kahnwald * Aleksander Tiedemann * The Stranger * Erik Obendorf Notes & trivia * Coming soon | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}